


i wake up as a dove picking lilies

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Shush, I’m trying to get my cuddle on.”“Are we not already cuddling, little one?” Thor asked with a laugh, pressing himself firmly against Peter’s backside as if to make a point.“We are, but we’re supposed to be having lazy morning cuddles. Way too much talking is going on for lazy morning cuddles.”
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker/Thor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	i wake up as a dove picking lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"beloved" pet name ❤️❤️❤️”_

Sleep let him go sluggishly, and Peter ebbed into consciousness in slow, swaying motions. He held onto his dream for as long as he could, wanting to live in the syrupy-sweetness of his thoughts for a little bit longer. Peter knew it wouldn’t last even as he held on with weak fingers, fingers that reached out for warmth but found nothing but cool sheets. With a frown slipping across his face, Peter made a confused noise as sleep deserted him altogether. 

Feeling the chill of the room now that he was awake, Peter quickly rolled into the warmth behind him, sighing happily when a big, warm arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in even closer. Peter made a pleased noise as he cuddled deeper into the big chest he now found himself held against. He seeped up the otherworldly body heat being poured out—they kept their apartment so cool for a reason—sighing when the chill that had started to creep into his bones was immediately warmed. Stretching, he popped his back as he slipped his legs between Thor’s heavy thighs, pressing a knee up until it couldn’t go any higher and then curling even closer into Thor’s comfortable arms. 

“S’where’s Loki?” Peter slurred into Thor’s sleep-warmed skin, trying to ignore that he was, in fact,  _ awake. _ Gross. 

“Our beloved is mediating, little one,” Thor told him quietly, voice clear enough that Peter figured he’d been up for a while already. Maybe Thor woke up when Loki left and didn’t fall back asleep like he normally would. They  _ did _ tire Peter out enough that he wouldn’t put it past himself to have slept through that. 

“Ew,” Peter grumbled, making a happy little noise when Thor hooked his foot around Peter’s calf to draw him even closer. 

“Ew indeed,” Thor agreed, nuzzling at his neck and making Peter giggle when his beard tickled him. “I would much rather he spent the mornings in bed with us. There is no reason to mediate at this hour.”

“You know Loki does it to stay connected to his seiðr,” Peter pointed out, tangling his fingers into Thor’s hair and scratching gently across the back of his scalp in a way that made the big God purr. “There’s something special about dawn,” he reminded him, because he knew Thor didn’t always listen super well when Loki talked about his magic, not like Peter did. Sometimes it was hard to shake prejudices. With a pout, he added, “But yeah, I still wish he would cuddle with us.”

A weight settled at his back, and the familiar brush of magic washed over Peter’s senses in a way no one else would have been able to feel. Before he could realize what was happening, thoughts still heavy and slow from sleep, a cool arm slipped around his stomach as Loki’s  _ long _ form pressed against his back and cuddled even closer than  _ Thor. _

“I was only waiting for you to wake up, my beloved,” Loki purred into Peter’s ear, a shiver racing down his spine as he erupted in goosebumps. “You fell into quite a deep sleep last night. I wanted to give you your rest.”

“You could have stayed to cuddle with me, brother,” Thor said, the pout easy to hear in his voice. Peter snickered as he nosed up Thor’s neck to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“And have me move our beloved?” Loki asked incredulously, hand rubbing circles into Peter’s belly. “I would never dare.”

Peter snickered again, rolling in their arms so he could get at Loki and give him a good morning kiss. He hummed into it, running his thumb across the sharp edge of Loki’s jaw. “Good morning, little spider,” Loki breathed against his lips, asking, “how did you sleep?”

“Really good,” Peter told him honestly. None of them were strangers to nightmares, and Peter’s had been bad lately.

“Good,” Loki said, pressing in for another kiss. “I am pleased that my enchantment worked.”

“Me too,” Peter agreed, kissing Loki back and lacing his fingers through Thor’s when the Asgardian wrapped him back in his arms. “Now shush, I’m trying to get my cuddle on.”

“Are we not already cuddling, little one?” Thor asked with a laugh, pressing himself firmly against Peter’s backside as if to make a point. 

“We are, but we’re supposed to be having lazy morning cuddles.  _ Way _ too much talking is going on for lazy morning cuddles.”

“Is that so?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow as his green eyes twinkled. Peter nodded surely, looking as determined as possible when the hair on Thor’s legs was tickling his thighs. “Then I guess we will have to be quiet, to properly observe this “early morning cuddling”.”

“Good,” Peter told him, nodding his head once before settling into the bed and getting himself comfortable. 

He rested an arm around Loki’s waist, fingers resting lightly on the small of his back. Thor’s fingers were still held in his own, and he moved around his legs until all three of them were twisted together. With a deep breath, Peter focused on just how comfortable he was in bed with the two men he loved, and let himself soak in how deeply cared for he felt as the two of them indulged him in something as sweet as cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
